<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home-Brewed Comfort by FreckledSkittles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211345">Home-Brewed Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles'>FreckledSkittles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Barisi ~Spooktober~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Giraffes, Koalas, M/M, Married Barisi, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rafael Koala Bearba and Sonny Giraffesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael and Sonny being there for one another. We love to see it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Barisi ~Spooktober~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Creatures Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home-Brewed Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I found out that the Archive was doing a Creatures bingo event where one of the squares was Animagus, I SPRINTED to get this idea down bc oh my god Rafael Koala Bearba and Sonny Giraffesi rights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sonny opens the front door to their apartment, he isn’t surprised to see a koala perched in the monstera plant he and his husband put in the corner, along with two rubber trees, for this specific purpose. Rafael had needed to retreat to his Animagus form and escape from everything work had been threatening his sanity with. Through the bombardment of trials and defense attorneys and overall mayhem overtaking his work day, Carmen had contacted Sonny to tell him about Rafael’s day as a forewarning. The new information in a case that did more harm than good was minor in comparison to the two new cases dropped in his lap and a migraine that had sprouted up around noon. And to make it worse, his coffee maker—which had already been on its last leg—had finally decided to break down, limiting his coffee intake for at least five minutes. Which isn’t a crime for most people, but for Rafael, it may as well be violating the law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world seems to be against Rafael Barba today. But it wouldn’t dare go against a furry koala whose only interest is dwelling between three house plants in wait for his husband to return and provide much better, much warmer comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael’s ears flicker when Sonny opens the door but he remains unmoving otherwise, eyes shut and breathing slow. His paws grip the stems of the plants around him for balance, black claws glistening in the dim lighting of their apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carmen said you left early,” Sonny says in a low voice. Rafael grunts; koala sounds have always been unusual for him. Rafael can sound rough as easily as he can preen; the vast difference in pitch, tone, and volume are startling if unprepared for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny toes off his shoes by the front door and pads over to the corner. Rafael finally opens his eyes to look at him, the weariness glistening in dark green but receding at the sight of his husband. Sonny holds out a hand in a silent offer and gently scratches behind his ears when he is approved. Rafael’s ears flicker back and forth and he arches into his hand. Sonny’s heart melts at the sight and can’t help but lean forward to peck the top of his head. Rafael pushes against him, and when Sonny moves away, he leans his head back and gives a deep bellow. Judging by the sound and how far he leans back, he’s showing his gratitude and appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a taller tree than these?” Sonny asks once the bellowing halts. Rafael has shut his eyes again but he opens them slowly. His answer is sliding down the monstera and taking a seat on the floor, looking patiently at Sonny. His silent plea is as loud as a verbal request. The therapeutic resting spots in their house plants were only matched by Sonny’s animal form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny deposits his jacket on the kitchen island’s barstool and rolls his shoulders. He has to be careful when he shifts forms inside; giraffes weren’t necessarily built for New York apartments. Stretching his arms out, Sonny morphs from a human to a giraffe and curls his long legs underneath him. Almost as soon as he’s solidified, Rafael scampers over to him and climbs up his neck. Sonny has to keep it curved down to accommodate for the limited room in the apartment—he just barely fits when he’s sitting down and his neck is held up—but he allows Rafael to scale the length of his neck and settle at the very top, his head nuzzled between his horns and ears. Sonny gives a soft snort and a hum at the welcomed koala perched on his head. He’s entered his animal form before when Rafael was a human, but there’s something special about the blunt black claws gripping him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they’ve both turned to their animal forms, they can talk telepathically. Rafael is the first to talk; his voice sounds tired and weak, drained from the day but relieved at the core. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I needed this today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonny would do this every day and then some if Rafael asked him. At the drop of a hat, in any location, without hesitation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you feeling any better?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A little. Much more, now that you’re here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rafael’s nose presses into his skin; he’s probably hovering over the one spot that Rafael swears looks like New York State. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The quiet is nice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is your migraine still there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not as hard as before. I might be able to get some work done later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny growls softly. Rafael flexes his claws in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raf.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want Carmen to double-check that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, because she’ll probably agree with me. You did enough today.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sonny turns his head a bit so that he can reach the back of his neck. Rafael scales down so that Sonny can give him a soft kiss on the forehead. The same sort of guttural grunts Rafael made earlier echo around their apartment, a bit playful and definitely content. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your work was enough. You are enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael’s nose gently boops his snout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. I know I need to stop working so much. I’m trying to do better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know. A couple weeks ago, you beat me home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still proud of that feat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You should be! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonny makes a low rumbling hum at the back of his throat, filled with praise and love for his husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Any progress is good progress.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael grunts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I beg to differ.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drift into silence, and Sonny takes the moment to revel at Rafael’s growth. From the moment they met, Rafael was dedicated to his work to a fault. A small mistake could upend his plans for the rest of the day. He was borderline obsessed with the quality, chugging down coffee and keeping a pillow and blanket in his office if and when he worked well into the early hours and was too tired to go home. Dating Sonny helped reevaluate his priorities, at least a little, and bring him home. But when Rafael got caught up in the quality of his work, Sonny went out of his way to remind Rafael that no matter the outcome of a case, he did his best by following his morals. And that is enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny dips in and out of slumber, occasionally glancing over to see Rafael resting at the base of his neck, eyes shut and breathing even. He waits a minute or so before he leans over and nudges his forehead gently with his snout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You hungry? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can make dumplings. We still have some noodles and veggies.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some home-brewed comfort food,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rafael hums, and the smile is heard in his voice even if it’s not noticeable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds lovely. Can I still hold you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sonny waits until Rafael slides off and is out of the way before he returns to his human form. He reaches an arm down for Rafael to hop onto and guides him to his back. Rafael grunts as he settles against his back, his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs pressing into the center of Sonny’s back to keep himself balanced. The pressure is a welcoming reminder of their commitment to one another no matter the circumstances. Rafael has piggybacked on Sonny just as much as he’s let his tall giraffe splay out across the floor after a long day. They went about their day as if their Animagus forms weren’t present. Regardless of what they look like, they are still Rafael and Sonny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny goes about the kitchen, working the dough before letting it rest and preparing the filling. He’s halfway through chopping a carrot when he notes the gentle snoring coming over his left ear; he can’t help but smile at the soft sound. Sitting in their house plants was relaxing, but if he needed to stay aloft while he took a nap, Sonny was the most effective lullaby. He keeps his arm movements to a minimum so that he doesn’t disturb his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, when the potstickers are ready to be mixed with the ramen, he hears a soft grunt and notices a gray arm reaching over his shoulder to offer the ramen to him. “Oh,” Sonny smiles and takes the noodles, “thanks.” Rafael pecks his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder and curling his claws. “You want any heat to them?” The disgruntled grumble is all the response he needs; Sonny chuckles and holds up his hands. “Alright, I gotcha, I’ll keep it plain. I had to ask, y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael’s short bellow can only be described as dissatisfied by his response. Of course he would—Sonny was more of a fan with spices that could add an added level of heat to their flavor. He’s probably offended the offer was even made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny snorts and reaches over his shoulder to scratch his head. “Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. You wanna eat these with chopsticks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael shuffles off him, sliding down his legs when he reaches them, and Sonny feels a new presence come up behind him. Human or animal, Rafael was a koala. “I think my nails would qualify as better chopsticks, but I need to use my hands again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny laughs, turning around so he can properly kiss his husband on the lips. “Do you think your fingerprints are the same as a koala?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael pinches his side playfully and smirks. “We’ll try after dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael stays behind him while Sonny finishes up with their meal. He grabs their bowls and utensils and serves them; Sonny fills two cups with a pinot noir, shrugging when Rafael gives it a questionable glance. “I read it was a good match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potstickers and pinot noir.” Rafael takes a bite of a dumpling, humming at the taste, and takes a sip of the wine. After a moment, his caution is replaced with a satisfied nod and a pleased hum. “Not a bad combination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny pulls him in close for a kiss, his arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close. Rafael looks up at him like he’s realized how in love they are. With plenty of affection to share with one another, Sonny is sure it will never get old for either of them. Not when there are so many different ways to tell him how much he loves him, and definitely not when they’re as determined as they are to doing every single one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>